


A Few Years

by Tragic_tiffany



Category: Onision - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Laineybot - Freeform, Onision - Freeform, YouTube, jaclyn glenn, social repose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragic_tiffany/pseuds/Tragic_tiffany
Summary: Years pass. Greg lost it all; his channel, his money, even Lainey. Richie ended up successful; a good career in music, a wife, a kid on the way. It's too bad Greg just won't learn.((NOT Greg x Richie wtf, never. Just an idea I had.))





	A Few Years

**Author's Note:**

> NOT Richie x Greg wtf. Just something I had in my head and wanted to write down. This is garbage. More notes at bottom.

At on point, Greg was considered a lucky man. He had money, fame, his own fan base. People looked up to him. People craved his approval. And he loved it. He thrived on telling people exactly what he thought of them.

"I'm the most honest man on the internet," he said constantly. "I would never lie, and that's why people like me."

He blocked out the fact that honesty wasn't always the best policy.

"So what if I'm an asshole?" He said. "People need to know the truth. I can give them the truth. It's better this way."

But it wasn't always better, and Greg wasn't always honest. It was funny, him telling himself how he was the most honest man on the internet. Because that was a flat out lie.

The more he spoke, the less people wanted to hear what he wanted to say. So he told more and more lies in a desperate attempt to keep himself afloat.

"It isn't my fault! I did nothing wrong!"

No one listened. No one payed attention. Eventually, there was nothing left. There was no more Onision. There was just Gregory Jackson, living alone in his big expensive house that he could no longer afford. 

It rained a lot in Seattle, so of course today it rained too. Greg left his lonely house to go for a lonely drive in his lonely car so that he could walk around a lonely city.

"Hey God," he said bitterly, "if you're up there, I sure could use a hand. Oh wait, that's right. You don't fucking exist. If you did, maybe I wouldn't be stuck here."

No response. Just Greg, staring into the sky angrily. He was always angry, it seemed. Now it was just sad.

It can't get worse than this, he thought, listening to the rain hit the car windshield.

But it did, at least for him. In the city, his eyes landed on a flyer tacked to the wall. It said: 

Social Repose  
Performing at El Corazon  
November 2nd, 9 PM

The familiar name filled Greg with hatred as he ripped it from the wall and crumpled it in his fist.

"Stupid fuckin' moth," he muttered, tossing the paper into the garbage. It had been years since he had even spoken to Richie, so he wasn't sure why he was upset still. Maybe he could hold a grudge for a long time. Or maybe Greg was just mad that as his career failed, Richie thrived. Stupid Richie and stupid fucking Jaclyn. They just had to be successful. 

The rain got harder as Onision walked, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. He should have brought a heavier jacket, as it was seriously getting colder now. He decided to duck into a little coffee shop to get warm. The barista smiled. "What can I get for you?"

"Coffee. Black." He said it with very little emotion as he paid. His distaste for caffeine wore off a long time ago. Besides, no point in acting as though he hated it anymore, as he didn't have an audience to judge him.

As he waited, he turned to look at the other customers. Mostly, the shop consisted of alternative and emo kids, or kids studying. There was a few elderly people sipping tea. And there, all the way in the back, looking right at Greg....

Richie. No makeup, wearing a black hoodie and dark grey jeans, but still definitely Richie.

What the hell was he doing? Greg wondered. He thought back to the tour flyer. Yes, that's right. Richie was successful. 

God, that was painful to think. That dumb emo kid.

Despite his better judgement, Greg made his way to the tiny table that Richie was sitting at and sat down.

"Don't look at me like that," Greg said as he sat down.

"Hello to you too, old pal," Richie deadpanned. "Good to see you."

"Why are you here?"

"On tour."

"Obviously," Greg responded. "I'm not an idiot, Richie."

"Then why did you ask why I'm here?"

Greg narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Doesn't matter."

"Hmm." Richie took a sip of his coffee and eyed the other man suspiciously.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Richie said. "I was sort of wondering why you, the Onion King himself, decided to come talk to me, the guy you hated for years."

"Don't call me 'the Onion King,'" Greg said curtly. "What, I can't talk to an old friend?"

"We weren't friends," Richie responded. "I'm pretty sure you wanted me dead sometimes."

"Let's let bygones be bygones. How is Jaclyn?"

Eyes narrowed again. That didn't sound right. "She's great. We're great. We're actually expecting a kid."

"Oh." Greg looked away. "Congratulations."

"You don't have to act happy for me. I can tell that me having a kid with my wife isn't your favorite idea."

"No, I'm happy for you."

Richie leaned back in his chair. "What about your kids? How are they growing up?"

Greg half laughed, half snorted. "You think Lainey lets me see my kids?"

The barista brought Greg his coffee and Richie leaned forward. "What happened to Lainey?"

"I don't know," Greg sighed, blowing on the coffee. He took a sip. "No, wait, I do know. Lainey couldn't handle my brutal honesty, and they decided to take my kids away from me."

"You didn't fight back?"

"Sure I did. Apparently I'm 'not fit to raise children on my own.' Lainey doesn't want me seeing them. I guess they're done with me. Which is bullshit. I can't believe they would break the family like that."

Richie stirred his coffee. "You know Greg, maybe you didn't know this, but sometimes you mess up too. It isn't always someone else's fault."

"I didn't come here for your shitty sarcasm."

"Yeah? I didn't go on tour to spend time with you. So maybe I should just leave." He stood up to leave.

"Fuck," Greg muttered, and stood up to go after him. "Richie! Hey, wait, I'm sorry."

Richie stopped. "Yeah?"

Deep breath. "I'm pretty much at the bottom now. You know?"

"Yeah."

"I can't afford my house. Or my car. I don't do YouTube anymore. Even Lainey left me."

"I'm sorry." He sounded like he meant it. "Try getting a job."

Greg looked like he was going to give an angry retort, but he bit his tongue. "I don't know where."

With a sigh, Richie turned. "Look. I'm sorry this is happening to you. But have you ever thought that maybe there's a reason it happened? Maybe there's a reason you have no money, and that Lainey woke up and left you?"

Greg said nothing.

"The point is, your actions have consequences. No matter how big your fan base of 12 year old girls is, you aren't on top of the world."

"Tell it to your 12 year old fan base," Greg muttered, and Richie laughed. 

"It's actually 16 year old emo kids, mostly. But I will." His face grew serious again. "If you're in a bad place, it's your doing. You accepted it too late, and now you're paying the price. You'll have to dig your way out yourself."

"How?"

He shrugged. "Get a job. Apologize to Eugenia and Shane and whoever else you were rude to before. Maybe make amends with Lainey."

"Telling Shane I'm sorry I called him fat won't get me a thriving YouTube channel again."

Richie sighed. "See, here's your problem. You think you're entitled to fame. You aren't, Greg."

Greg said nothing.

"Just... try and fix things for yourself. It's depressing seeing you like this."

"I fucking hate you, Richie. Have I ever told you?"

"On numerous occasions. I'll see you around sometime. Or not. I'm not around Seattle that much."

He gave a halfhearted wave and walked across the street. Greg stared after him. God, how he hated that moth. And he hated even more to think that he was right.

Well, that wouldn't do. If there was one thing Greg was good at, it was arguing. He would be stubborn, he wouldn't do a single thing Richie said to. He didn't need to talk to Eugenia and Shane. He didn't need a job. He didn't need Lainey.

Except he did. He just wouldn't ever admit it.

That was the thing about Gregory Jackson; his pride got the better of him. No way would he lose this battle. He would rather die than admit defeat.

At this rate, that's exactly what would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I really dislike Onision, but I had this idea about him being sad and alone and unable to accept it while Richie is a success, and I liked it. I hope it turned out alright! I intended this to be just a short story, because I really don't have a way to continue this. Also, I tried to write it in a way where you could see my distaste for Greg, but make it so that Onision fans wouldn't hate me. Nothing personal against Greg, as I don't know him in real life. No disrespect intended towards Greg, Richie, Jaclyn, Lainey, or anyone else I mentioned!


End file.
